Des bêtises, encore des bêtises !
by Polgarra
Summary: Vous reviez de savoir comment Snape faisait pour avoir toujours du répondant ? Demandez à Naheulbeuk. SUIVI DE QUELQUES ANNERIES DE MON CRU !
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages sont de JKR et l'idée, ainsi qu'une grande partie des dialogues ont été piqués à Naheulbeuk et à leur merveilleuse et hillarante pub. POC, si tu passe dans le coin, je t'aime ! Ainsi que le paladin de Dlull, le ranger au regard d'acier... (mais pas le nain !)

**Le secret des vannes de Severus Snape**

**Prenons une scène banale de la vie quotidienne ! Quelques parts dans les couloirs de Poudlard, par un bel après midi de printemps.**

**Drago Malefoy** : Oh ! Mince ! Pas de bol, voilà des Griffondors !

**En effet, quelques un des plus… griffondors des Griffondors font leur apparition.**

**Ron Weasley :** Dis donc, le Serpentard, fais gaffe, à force de ramper dans l'herbe, tu risques de te perdre !

**Drago Malefoy :** Mais euh ! Foutez moi la paix !

**Harry Potter :** Remarque, on pourra facilement le retrouver avec les mouches !

**Drago Malefoy :** Et vous… euh… Vous êtes… euh… de sales Griffondors !

**Ron Weasley :** Quel sens de la répartie !

**Harry Potter :** Oui, alors là, je suis impressionné.



**L'ombre de Severus Snape se profila à l'horizon et s'approcha d'un Drago Malefoy morose, voire déprimé.**

**Severus Snape :** Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

**Drago Malefoy :** Forcément, je viens de me faire vanner par des Griffondors !

**Le directeur des Serpentards émit l'ombre d'un sourire : Ah oui, je comprends. C'est un peu la honte.**

**Drago Malefoy :** Normalement, j'arrive toujours à les casser, mais aujourd'hui…

**Severus Snape :** Laisse moi deviner : Tu n'as rien trouver.

**Drago Malefoy :** Exactement. Une vraie misère !

**Severus Snape :** A ta place, j'aurais pris un Chiantos.

**Drago Malefoy :** Mais c'est vrai ça. Pourquoi, je n'en avais pas sur moi ?

**Severus Snape :** Mais oui, avec les bonbons Chiantos, vous n'êtes jamais en panne de méchanceté à dire à vos amis.

**Drago Malefoy :** Chiantos, c'est une friandise à base de champignon des mines, enrichi en poudre de granit.

**Severus Snape :** Avec deux bonbons par jour, vous pouvez facilement insulter 50 personnes.

Allez, viens, on va s'en prendre un.

**Le chœur des elfes de maison : **

_Chiantos, Chiantos ! Les petits bonbons nains !_

_Pour emmerder le monde du soir au matin !_



**Drago Malefoy :** et toi, t'as l'air aussi ridicule qu'un Nazgul en tongue !

**Les Griffondors :** Aaaaah ! Fuyons, il a mangé des Chiantos !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici mes réponses à quelques défis

**Défis N 1**

Les trucs imposés sont :

- **Le personnage de Sévèrus **(évidemment )

- **Sévèrus doit dire au moins une fois le mot cornichon et le mot sushi**

- **Un personnage ( Sévèrus inclu) doit dire je t'aime ou je vous aime**

Le soir tombe bien lourdement pour le professeur Snape qui n'a pas fini de travailler car il a donné comme tous les jours une retenue. Enfin pas que une, mais une ou il doit être présent, vu qu'il a déjà réquisitionné tous les autres professeurs...  
Granger, nettoyez moi ces chaudrons sans magie, dit-il a l'élève retenue en question.  
Oh làlà, je suis surprise, pensa ironiquement Hermione, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me donnerait ca à faire comme punition.  
Voyant son air, Snape se rapproche:  
Un commentaire, Miss Granger?  
Non, je me disais juste que j'avais pas beaucoup mangé ce soir.  
Vous voulez peut-être que je vous amène un sandwich, Granger?  
Oh oui, avec des cornichons, vous seriez un amour!  
Là Snape devient rouge.  
Des cornichons!Foutez vous de moi. Et pourquoi pas des sushis, pendant que vous y êtes?  
Hermione ne fait pas attention à la colère du Professeur, elle s'extasie devant l'idée de manger des sushis.  
Oh oui.  
Granger, chaudrons.  
Aussitôt dit, aussitot à l'oeuvre. Les heures passent.  
Soudain Snape toussote. Hermione se retourne.  
Il a sur un plateau des sushis et des cornichons  
Elle s'approche ébahie.  
Il est un peu géné.  
Je...je ne savais pas comment vous dire...  
Oh professeur, c'est la plus belle déclarations qu'on m'est faite( c'est aussi la seule, mais passons). Moi aussi, je vous aime.  
Bien, puisque c'est réglé, retournez à vos chaudron!

**Autre version**

Je vous aime, professeur.  
Moi aussi, je vous aime. Au même titre que j'aime les sandwichs aux cornichons et les sushis.  
Mais professeur, vous avez horreur de la nourriture asiatique et des repas rapides.  
Oui, c'est exact.  
Et de quitter la place royalement, indifférent aux larmes qui mouillent le sol.

* * *

**Défi N 2**

il vous faudra caser:  
"**ornithorinque**"

et les phrases suivantes devront être prononcées:  
"**je suis pas un koala**"  
"**on dirait ta mère**"  
ainsi que le mot "**paracétamol**".

J'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir la vieille Mc Go dans tout ca.

**Première tentative**

"Car en vérité je vous le dis, il descendit du ciel pour venir nous sauver!"  
"Euh de qui y parle, là", demanda Ron qui n'avait rien suivi du récit de Dumbledore.  
"Ben, du phoenix", lui répondit Hermione un tout peit peu agacée."Il raconte comment s'est passée la bataille finale. Tu y étais en plus."  
"Oui, ba, quand je je l'ecoute, j'ai du mal croire que j'y étais. Son histoire on dirait un gros mélange de n'importe quoi, un peu comme, tu sais, cet animal qu'on dirait qu'il a été fait avec plein de restes..."  
"Non je sais pas."  
"Mais si"  
Ginny finit par les interompre:  
"_Un ornithorinque_, maintenant taisez vous."  
"Tas compris Ron", ajouta Hermione.voyant qu'il commencait à bouder et à être grognon, elle ajouta:"Et t'as pas intéret à faire ton koala".  
"_Je suis pas un koala_"  
Ron s'exclama peut-être un peu fort, car Mc Gonagall se leva s'approcha et demenda poliement mais fermement à Mr Weasley de se la fermer, parce que s'il osait rouvrir sa grande gueule, Madame Pomfresh risquerait d'être à court de _Paracétamol_, vu ce qu'elle lui ferait subir. Pui elle retourna tranquillement s'assoir.  
C'est là que Harry commit l'erreur fatale de se pencher vers son ami:  
"Quand elle est comme ca, on dirait ta mère".  
Il avait juste poublié que sa petite amie Ginny était assise juste à coté de lui.  
"Harry Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu as sauvé le monde que tu peux te permettre n'importe quoi!"  
"Mais, mamour..."  
Alors tous se rendirent compte que devant eux, Dumbledore pleurait, sanglotait, reniflait et en profitait pour se faire consoler...  
"Personne n'écoute mon histoire OUIN".  
Pour le coup, nos héros furent tout penauds.

**Seconde tentative**

Ce soir là, Minerva Mc Gonagall se faisait une beauté. Ce soir là, contrairement à tous les autres soirs, elle avait l'intention de passer à l'action. Après des années de lambineries.  
On frappa à sa porte. Le directeur de Poudlard entra et admira la longue silhouette qui lui faisait face.  
"Un biscuit au gingembre, Albus?"  
"Merci, tu es ravissante, ce soir. Je dois dire que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton portrait."Il montra d'un signe de tête le grand tableau qui onait le dessus de cheminée et qui représentaint une magnifique jeune femme légèrement de dos et qui souriait de facon enigmatique.  
"C'est ma mère, Albus."  
"_Et bien, on dirait ta mère."_  
Il esquissa un sourire.  
Elle passa à côté de lui, comme pour sortir.  
"Allez vieux koala, je dois y aller."  
Il se rembrunit.  
"_Je ne suis pas un koala_. Et je ne suis pas vieux, enfin, j'ai encore quelques beaux jours devant moi. Sais-tu que _l'ornithorinque_ a une espérance de vie de ..."  
"Albus, je serais ravie de t'écouter parler ici même, mais là, vois-tu, je préfère sortir."  
Le ton frappa Albus en plein coeur, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui parlait sur ce ton. Il aurait bien besoin d'un peu de _paracétamol_ pour calmer ses plaies. sa blessure saignante, celle que venait de lui faire Minerva, qui attendait qu'il parte, qui avait autre chose à faire, qui avait rendez-vous, qui était magnifique...  
"Bon, on y va?"  
"Quoi?"  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration:  
"Albus, si tu ne m'invites pas à diner ce soir, je te jure de ne plus t'adresser la parole".  
Il lui offrit donc le resto, mais aussi l'hôtel, la bague, la maison à la campagne, le chien...

* * *

**Défi N 3**

Les phrases à caser :

- **Hermione, laisse donc ce pauvre Hippogriffe tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait !**

- **Que fais tu à poil dans ma cuisine à 4h du matin ? Tu vas traumatiser les petits pois ! **

-** J'aime les petits lapins roses, c'est mon choix ! **

- **Il (elle) n'a pas incendié la Gaule. **

- **J'étais coincé dans un ascenseur avec une armée de trolls des montagnes. **

- **Monsieur (personnage) ici présent a été gravement offensé. Il possède donc le choix des armes. **

- **Ma vie s'arrête aujourd'hui comme une vague qui s'échoue sur la plage. **

Il est 8 heures lorsque Madame Brutillon découvre le corps de sa voisine affreusement mutilée et pousse un hurlement.  
Mais revenons plus tôt dans la nuit et à quelques kilomètres de là, dans un lieu qui n'a rien à voir avec le celui du crime.  
Il est 3 heures du matin, Hermione travaille un dossier sur la magie chez les gaulois. L'histoire l'a toujours passionnée.  
Soudain un grand bruit se fait entendre. Elle court jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Harry, mais tu es tout nu! Mais tu es ivre! Mais tu n'es pas tout seul!  
Effectivement, Sévèrus Rogue accompagne son bien-aimé élève, dans une cuite mémorable.  
Harry! Que fais tu à poil dans ma cuisine à 4h du matin ? Tu vas traumatiser les petits pois !  
Petit 1, professeur, c'est MA cuisine. Petit 2, les petits pois vous emmerdent! et petit 3, foutez moi le camp, je bosse.  
Et vous avez raison.Allez, nous, on y va, on nous attend au Paradis Bleu.  
Oh Paradis BLeu?? C'est pas cet endroit ou les femmes sont déguisées en animaux de la ferme. C'est peu éthique, toalement macho, irrespectueux et...  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, puisqu'elle venait de recevoir un regard roguinesque, preuve qu'il pouvait le faire, même plein comme une bourique, euh..., comme un barique, je veux dire.  
J'aime les petits lapins roses, c'est mon choix !  
Vous voulez qu'on en parle!  
Ba,fit-il un peu géné quand même, ca remonte à quand j'étais petit. J'ai fait un horrible cauchemard: J'étais coincé dans un ascenseur avec une armée de trolls des montagnes et un lapin rose m'a secouru tel César libérant la Gaule du joug de Thierry Henry!  
Hein??Euh, professeur, je crois que vos connaissances en histoire sont altérées, je travaille justement sur cette période et je vous assure que Thierry Henry n'a pas tyrannisé la Gaule!  
Si il l'a même incendiée.  
Non, Il n'a pas incendié la Gaule.  
C'est moi le professeur, c'est moi qu'est raison. si vous êtes pas d'accord, on va régler ca autrement...  
Harry qui a profité de ce discours pour aller se faire cuire un oeuf, décide d'intervenir.  
Monsieur Rogue ici présent a été gravement offensé. Il possède donc le choix des armes.  
Très bien, allons dans l'écurie, marmonne celui-ci avant de se plonger dans un loong silence. Tellemnt long qu'arrivés dans l'écurie depuis deux heures, il n'a toujours rien dit.  
Hermione, laisse donc ce pauvre Hippogriffe tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait !  
Oui, ba , il a qu'a se décider aussi, Monsieur Propre.  
Celui-ci bailla ostensiblement.  
Dis Potter, le café de Mamie est-il bon?  
Ah oui, Grand-mère sait faire du bon café.  
Dites, c'est moi mamie? C EST MOI,MAMIE?  
Heureusement, une gentille fourche était placée juste à côté d'Hermione. Par le plus grand des hasards, celle-ci se retrouva brandie par la jeune femme.  
Hermione, c'est pas à toi de décider!  
Mamie s'en fout!  
Et la fourche alla finir sa vie dans le corps squelletique du professeur Rogue.  
Ma vie s'arrête aujourd'hui comme une vague qui s'échoue sur la plage  
Ah ouais, ben, justement, moi j'écume.  
Son professeur mort, son amie ivre-elle aussi- mais de rage, Harry, on ne sait pourquoi, déssoula sur le champ et eut très froid et se sentit nu, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il l'était effectivement.  
Euh, Hermione, tu peux me préter des fringues.  
Ceci explique peut-être pourquoi on le croisa ce jour là vétue d'une robe bleue et décolletée.

* * *

**Défi N 4**

On doit voir dans le texte au moins 5 fois: **"En vérité, je vous le dis".**  
La phrase suivante doit être pronocée:**Inutile d'aller chercher votre cornemuse, Minerva!**  
Ron doit tomber dans les pommes  
Une des phrases doit comporter huit mots commencant par P.

"Il était un petit navire, il était un petit navire, qui n'avait ja ja jamais navigué, qui n'avait ja..."  
"**En vérité, je vous le dis**, Professeur Snape, ma parole, vous êtes ivre!"  
Visiblement, il ne servait à rien de nier. Mieux valait acquiecer.  
"Et alors?", argua notre maitre des potions en tentant de relever la tête. "Je n'ai pas le droit? Apres toutes ces années à faire le faux-cul pour l'autre limace, j'ai le droit de fêter sa mort, quand même!"  
Dit de cette facon, évidemment, Hermione ne pouvait pas y redire grand chose.  
"Maintenant les choses vont changer, Granger, oui, beaucoup de choses vont changer..."  
Vu l'état de son professeur, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne nouvelle.  
"Vous, par exemple, Miss Granger. **En vérité je vous le dis**, depuis quelques temps, vous me gachez l'existence!"  
_Et PAF, prends-toi ca dans la gueule, ma belle._  
"Ravie de l'apprendre, professeur!"  
"Je n'en doutes pas. C'est pour ca que vous arrivez comme... comme... comme ça."  
Lui semblait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était le seul.  
"Alors maintenant, c'est fini de me gacher la vie! Je me laisserais plus faire!"  
_Ah bon, il se laissait faire!_  
Sur ces bonnes paroles intervint Minerva McGonagall, professeur de son état et pour l'heure dans un triste état!  
"**En vérité je vous le dis**, Albus n'est qu'un...un...un homme!"  
Ce à quoi, notre ébréché préféré repondit:  
"Oh, vous êtes dure, là! On en est même pas sur!"  
"Ma parole, mais vous avez bu!"  
Hermione toussota légèrement, histoire de faire voir qu'elle était là.  
"Tiens je vous avais pas vu, vous", lui jeta McGonagall, comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle plante verte, avant de se tourner vers le maître des potions."J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut pour vous remettre d'aplomb, je reviens..."  
"Inutile d'aller chercher votre cornemuse, Minerva!Mince, elle va revenir avec! Vite Granger, fuyons!"  
Il empoigna le bras de l'étudiante et courut, enfin chancela jusqu'à la porte d'un placard dans lequel il s'engouffra, engouffra Hermione et soupira.  
"**En vérité je vous le dis**, vous êtes un pleutre, de plus, vous êtes stupide, vous avez laissé la porte ouverte"  
"De Dieu! C'est la catastrophe, s'exclama-t-il avant de fermer la porte.  
Au loin, il entendirent un son dès plus désagréable.  
Hermione prit un air horrifié.  
"C'est pas elle qui fait ça?"  
"Si c'est elle!"  
Dans le couloir à ce moment là, passèrent quelques élèves de griffondors qui ne résistèrent pas à l'art de la cornemuse. Neville fit une crise de nerf car il croyait que sa grand-mère était dans le coin. Harry sortit sa baguette et envoya des sorts dans tous les sens croyant à une attaque des derniers partisans de Voldemorts.** Ron tomba tout bonnement dans les pommes**. Ginny hurla avant de tenter de passer au travers des murs, en vain.  
Et dans leur placard, les deux rescapés se bouchaient les oreilles autant que possible.  
"**En vérité je vous le dis**, Granger, il n'y a qu'une possibilité, retenez votre respiration."  
"Non, mais ca va pas!"  
"Vous voyez, vous êtes encore désagréable, Granger! Vous voulez bien ne plus l'être, s'il vous plait"  
_C'est marrant il a une drôle de voix quand il a bu, ou c'est le placard. Non, je suis en train de me faire avoir. Reste ferme Hermione!_  
"Bon, j'en ai marre." Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Hermione Pensa que ce serait un baiser Patheux, voire Poisseux d'un Pervers, que ce serait Pathétique, mais jamais étudiante ne fut embrassée avec autant de Professionnalisme, de Pureté, de Passion, elle se sentit légère comme une Plume, heureuse comme un Pincon et enfiévrée comme jamais. Losqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, tous deux avaient oubliés Mc Gonagall et son animal de compagnie si bruyant.  
"Promis, je serais sage Professeur."  
Un long silence s'ensuivit.  
"Je crois que je vais arrêter de boire."

* * *

**Défi N 5**

**- Severus Rogue doit faire les commentaires d'un match de Quidditch... **

- Il doit dire les mots : oignons, rat, choucroute, barbe à papa...

- Severus est atteint d'un rhume.

- Tous dialogues doivent être en rime (ou en vers).

Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là. Voilà peut-être d'où venait l'horrible musique qui résonnait dans la tête de Severus. Ou peut-être d'une affreuse migraine, carabinée d'un rhume d'élèphant.  
Or pas de pot, pas de chance, malheur de malheur, il devait commenter le match Serpentard-Gryffondors, lui qui avait horreur de faire ça.  
Mais c'était ainsi, chaque match était commenté par un professeur, lesquels se relayaient et ce jour-ci, c'était à lui.  
Aussi tentait-il de soudoyer la directrice-adjointe:  
Bar Berlin, Biderfa, vous bourriez être combréhenzife!  
Che zuis balade, comblédebent balade!  
(_Par Merlin, Minerva, vous pourriez être compréhensive! Je suis malade, complétement malade)_  
Et vous, vous l'avez été, compréhensif,  
Quand j'ai faillie m'étouffer avec une feuille de salade?  
Non, vous vous êtes moqué, vous m'avez humiliée  
Et vous voudriez que je vous pardonne aussi facilement  
Sachez que c'est votre tour d'être la risée  
de tous, et puis vous n'avez jamais été si marrant!  
Barrant, che zuis barrant! Fous be le bayerez, Biderfa!  
Che fous ferais bourrir à goup de **choucroude**!  
A GOUP DE CHOUCROUDE! C EST GOI, ZA?  
ET ARREDEZ DE BE DODDER DES GOUP DE GOUDE!  
(_Marrant, je suis marrant! Vous me le payerez, Minerva!  
Je vous ferais mourir à coup de choucroute!  
A COUP DE CHOUCROUTE! C EST QUOI, CA,  
ET ARRETZ DE ME DONNER DES COUP DE COUDE!_)  
C'est votre voix qui résonne, mon cher!  
Le match vient de commencer.  
Les yeux de Sévèrus se firent ronds comme des soucoupes. IL prit son inspiration et tenta de se concentrer sur le match entre deux éternuements.  
Les Gryvondors cobbencend à bleurer des larbes abères  
Dandis gue les Zerpendarts envoient le zouavvle à grande rabididé  
Le Bedit **rat** Weazley bourrad-il l'arreder?  
(_Les Gryffondors commencent à pleurer des larmes amères  
Tandis que les Serpentards envoient le souaffle à grande rapidité  
Le petit rat Weasley pourrat-il l'arreter?_)  
Severus, je ne vous permet pas de parler ainsi!  
Bardon!Le bedit rat Ron aura-d-il la geance d'un douveau-dé?  
_(Pardon le petit rat Ron aura-t-il la chance d'un nouveau-né?)_  
Severus! Albus, ca ne peut pas continuer ainsi!  
Tout le monde a le droit de s'amuser, Minerva.  
Na, gu'il a dit, esbèce de **barbe à baba!**  
_Na qu'il a dit, espèce de bare à papa!_  
Severus, n'exagérez tout de même pas!  
Ah dès gu'on s'en brend à la zegrédaire  
Dout de zuide, vous la dévendez!  
(_Ah dés qu'on s'en prend à la secrétaire  
Tout de suite, vous la défendez)_  
D'abord, elle n'est pas secrétaire  
et ensuite qu'est-ce que vous insinuez?  
Evidemment, aucun n'avait remarqué que depuis quelques instants, un silence attentif s'était installé dans les tribunes, ni que le match, finalement sans grand intérêt par rapport à la conversation, s'était arrêté.  
Che dis gue le zoir, fous de barlez bas gue de la recette  
De la zoupe à **l'oignon** et z'est hondeux à fodre ache!  
(_Je dis que le soir, vous ne parlez pas que de la recette  
De la soupe à l'oignon et que c'est honteux à votre âge!_)  
Severus, je ne vous permet de parler ainsi de mon àge!  
Quant aux restes, ce n'est pas totalement faux pour être honnête.  
Albus se tourna alors vers sa soit-disant secrétaire:  
Minerva, nous avions dit que nous n'en parlerions jamais  
Je sais Albus, mais cela commence à me peser.  
Après tout pourquoi nous cacher, que faisons nous de mal  
Et d'ailleurs je propose que nous organisions un bal  
Un bal! Basqu'en blus, fous foulez feder za!  
Bais ou fa le bonde, che dois êdre baudit!  
(_Un bal. Parce qu'en plus vous voulez feter ca!  
Mais ou va le monde, je dois être maudit!)_  
Vous exagérer! Nous avons fait de gros progrès en salsa  
et nous pensons bientôt nous mettre au boogie-woogie.Severus?Severus??Je vois et si nous reprennions le cour des choses  
le match doit avoir bien avancé.  
Afant che beux fous debander ude choze?  
Vous b'abbrendrez?  
(_Avant je peux vous demander une chose?  
Vous m'apprendrez?_)

Dans les annales de Poudlard, ce match fit annulé pour cause de mauvias temps. Il ne fut jamais mentionné cette conversation.  
Pourtant, lors du bal de Noel, le professeur Snape vit sa côte de popularité remonter, car il dansait divinement bien.

**Pour la compréhension, j'ai traduit les propos de severus entre parenthèse)**


End file.
